City Lights
by Madam Rose
Summary: Love is such a strong word to Serena.  Betrayal?  Sure.  Pain?  Of course.  But love?  Can Darien chage this beautiful girls outlook on love, or will they both get caught up in the City Lights. Read and Review 3
1. Chapter 1

Polouge

Laughter rang through the air like butterfly kisses to his skin. Sweet chills ran down his arms and hands from the sound.

Innocent.

His.

The primal roar rang out in the night, warning all others to not come towards his woman, not even think about it.

This is where our story begins.

Chapter 1

Serena Usagi Tsukino looked at her appearance in annoyance. Many people said a camera adds ten pounds, but honestly! Could they add it where it really **mattered**?

Angrily she shook her head. A turbulent waterfall of spun gold framed her body as she spun around quickly. "Lita, why can't we stay in Ohio? I don't want to stay here in Tokyo. All the girls here are bigger than me, and everyone back home was flat-chested like me. I feel slighted. I might even commit suicide!"

Serena fell down on her pink comforter dramatically giggling. Her icy blue eyes filled with mirth and happiness. She picked up the stuffed teddy bear she had lovingly named "Jim Bob" from one of her favorite American shows, "19 and counting", holding him tight to her chest.

Serena stood in an attempt to look more mature in the discussion, which really didn't matter either way since she only reached Lita's shoulder at her small five foot height. Blessed with long legs, cursed with small boobs, could life be anymore unfair?

Serena tilted her head at her friend, her odd hairstyle moving with her. Even wrapped tightly around two buns on either side of her head, her hair still swayed to her ankles. It was a constant hassle for Serena, but she refused to cut it.

Lita looked at her beautiful friend and smiled.

"Seren, come on. We are in the largest fashion capital since Paris. We have a free apartment with an amazing view. Most importantly though, we have each other. Is that not enough?"

Lita's green eyes stayed on her friend unwavering.

"Yea Leets I guess so." Serena smiled at her amazon friend and started unpacking a bit more. "I still can't believe the company offered us all this stuff for me to paint though Leets. They were silly drawings that I didn't even put effort into."

Lita looked at her best friend and shook her head, "Wow Seren, I wish my drawings in general looked like your "silly drawings"."

Laughingly Serena threw a light green pillow at her friend and thought about all the hardships they had faced to get here.

Being homeless, orphans, and not to mention poor as the dirt they walked on, they didn't have much of a childhood. The girls had slept on park benches more nights than anywhere else. No one ever gave them a second glance when they were seen though, which had suited the girls just fine.

Serena hugged her chestnut-haired friend tightly. "I love you Leets. Don't forget that please."

Lita crammed Serena into a big bear hug, squeezing the air out of her lungs effectively. "Never Seren."

Serena quickly rubbed the corners of her eyes and said, "Ok, enough mushy gushy stuff. Can you take the glass wear out of the boxes? You know I'd break them." Serena said sheepishly.

Lita smiled heartedly at her friend, "Of course Ms. Klutz."

Serena quickly ran down the stairs and…

Promptly hit someone, sending them both sprawling on the ground. Serena looked up into the oceanic eyes of her "victim". She sat there on his broad chest more quite a few seconds before she blushed profusely and sat up offering him a hand. He took it, albeit grudgingly. He looked as though he was in pain in fact. Suddenly he cried out and clutched at his arm.

She hurriedly looked it over and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh don't worry it's not broken just a little bruised." She smiled up at him brilliantly. He smiled back at her and she almost started to drool. His unruly ebony black hair fell straight until it curled at the very ends, which made it very difficult to see the perfectly stormy eyes she knew he possessed.

"Sorry for about killing you there, I'm Serena by the way. I am new here and live in the apartment 308 upstairs. You are?"

The man fixed his ugly green jacket, seriously hideous, and dazzled her with his perfectly straight pearly teeth. _He has strong teeth_ she noted. _Is that a dimple? No freaking way. Oh my gosh, he's absolutely gorgeous. _

"I'm Darien, and apparently your new neighbor pleasure to meet you. I live in room 307 on your right. Thank goddess you moved in there, the previous owners were horrendous. Always a party," he sighed. "I must be going though Mrs. Serena, it has been very nice to meet you." He got a devilish twinkle in his eye and spontaneously kissed her dove white hand.

"It's Ms."

He winked at her with his left eye and started to stride away, but suddenly he turned and said, "I'll keep that in mind Rena."

Smiling Serena ran back upstairs and shit her door, lying on the pink bed. She picked up one of the white pillows and promptly screamed into it.

Lita came into the room frantically.

"What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

Serena gracefully put her pillow down, smoothing away all the wrinkles.

"Oh nothing Leets, I just think I'm going to like Tokyo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Dare what'll you have on this fine day? Oh wait, let me take a guess, black coffee with extra black and extra you need a girlfriend or your mother is going kill you." The blonde owner of the arcade stated with mirth in his emerald eyes.

Darien looked over at his "best friend" in disgust. How he hated the topic of his mother is situations like these. It wasn't his fault all the women around Tokyo knew of his fame and fortune, why marry those sneaky girls when he could find a real woman elsewhere. A woman who didn't know how much money he was worth, or that he was the top model in Tokyo also.

"Drew, you know I would rather marry some fat, ugly girl then one who would use me. Remember Vanessa, the girl who asked for me to marry her after the second date? Or Rachel, the girl who cried and screamed at me to go out with her because it would be a good business opportunity? Drew, I may be rich, but I got that way for a reason. I'm smarter than that."

Darien rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was driving him insane. Not his mother, but her. That she devil, Serena. Beautiful eyes, legs, hair, body, smile, everything was perfect. Everything except one small tiny piece of information, she wasn't a vampire. So she couldn't be his mate.

A blessing to look at she was though.

The bells to the small arcade rang in the eerie silence of the crowded arcade. Darien half-turned to see what had stopped the commotion and sat startled himself.

In walked the five most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

Two blondes led the pack, so close in appearance they could have been thought of as twins. Except one of the blondes had darker hair, darker eyes, and a dark blood red bow in her luxurious hair. The second he knew and yet didn't. Rena.

She looked as beautiful as she had yesterday. Instead of a light pink dress covering her small frame to her knees, she wore a tight white tank top, and dark wash flare jeans. Her boots were positively sinful. The black leather caressed her long legs to her knees like a lover's hand.

Darien felt a destructive jealousy settle in. Not only were those jeans caressing _his _Rena's legs, but everyone was staring at her. He was sure of it. How could they not? Her innocence shone like a beacon to everyone, especially him, and every other guy in Tokyo was trying to get closer.

The other three girls he vaguely noticed.

One girl had waist-length ebony hair and amethyst eyes. She looked a bit hot-headed unlike his beautiful Rena's calm-tempered self.

Another girl stood at about four foot eleven with hair that was such a dark black it shone blue in the lights. Her most beautiful feature was her eyes though, they shone a sapphire blue. Her eyes couldn't compare to his Rena's icy blue eyes that held so much warmth in them, even his heart melted for her.

The last and certainly not least in any measurement girl stood at an astounding five foot eleven feet. She was almost as tall as him. Darien was six foot three, with a muscled build, and still this girl looks like she'd give him a run for his money in any fight. She had chestnut hair and emerald eyes that reminded him of Motoki's.

He felt the jealousy sat simmering in the bottom of his chest as the girls laughed on their way over to a booth. Andrew smiled at Darien and said, "Sometimes I love my job, maybe I'll get that blondes number. Wish me luck in your sulking."

Darien felt an anger that was almost overwhelmingly destructive as his "best friend" told him he was planning on asking out Rena. Before Darien could say anything though the blonde owner was over at the booth flirting shamelessly.

Laughter turned his eyes red. "Shit." Darien could feel himself turning in broad daylight. This was never a good thing for a vampire.

A warm palm on his shoulder had him ducking his head closer to the shadows. "Darien? Is that you? It's me your new neighbor Serena. I live in the apartment on your right." Darien's eyes lost their color knowing Andrew wasn't flirting with his Rena.

"_Geeze Darien, possessive much?"_ His best friend's voice came through their internal wave length. Darien shrugged off the comment and looked at the pure angel standing before him. Her silky blonde hair smelled of his favorite scent, roses.

He cautiously turned to the vixen, trying to compose himself, and smiled at her. "Rena dear I have not suffered amnesia since we last met. I know who you are."

That darn dimple was there again. Tempting her. So she decided to be a bit sly and leaned down to his ear, "Well Dare, you never know. Something absolutely terrible could have happened. I could have been completely forgotten, and was just trying to give you a heads up that I am not some deranged stalker after your very sexy self." She all but purred in his ear.

Darien shivered as her breath hit him, a chocolaty mint permeated his senses.

"Well Rena, I'm glad you thought to give me a heads up."

Darien smiled broadly as he picked up the girl in question, and put her on his lap. A little reminder sat nestled in between his legs. Well not little. More like too big for comfort. Serena felt herself get hot, and started to sweat a little.

"Rena, I could never confuse you with a deranged stalker though. Don't you know that I am very difficult to follow? It is almost impossible to do so. No, I think I have a better chance of stalking you beautiful. A very good chance," he growled.

Serena smiled temptingly at the brooding man underneath her. "Dare, I think you have it all wrong." She wiggled her hips a bit to unnerve him. "No one could ever possibly want to follow lil ol' me. I'm not that kind of girl."

With that said she jumped off his lap with a bubbly smile on her face. The little minx then decided to wink at him and saunter back to her booth.

Andrew came over to Darien and sighed. I wish I could find my mate and soon. It's very hard to live each day not knowing when your soul mate could walk through the door.

Darien looked at his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort the blonde owner. "Drew, imagine the fact that you and your soul mate will get to spend eternity with each other anyways. What is one day of waiting, for a forever of loving?"

Andrew looked at his best friend and smiled in thanks. He quickly looked back at his friend and got real close to his friends neck. He grabbed Darien's neck and smelt right next to Darien's ear.

"Dude when were you going to tell me you had found her?"

Darien looked at his friend in confusion and asked, "Found who?"

Andrew looked at his friend like he was exceptionally stupid and about screamed out, "Your mate you dumbass!"


	3. Chapter 3

Darien jumped over the bar, startling the blonde haired girl that had been trying not to stare at his powerful green clad shoulders. She barely restrained herself from jumping up and following him in whatever direction he was going.

"Is that your new neighbor, Seren," Mina asked with an inquisitive look at the man with jet-black hair and sweet blue eyes.

"Yea, his name is Darien. Lives in apartment 307, right next to Lita, Mina, and I," Serena said, not really thinking.

"He's sexy, Seren. Maybe I'll come over more often now," Raye said with a devilish light in her amethyst eyes. "He'd make a strong father for the Children Of War. Oh, what I'd love to do to him," She purred.

Serena fell back a little bit in her red booth, "You like him, Raye?"

Raye laughed at Serena's innocence, "That is not the type of man you just 'like' Seren, he's meant for steamy nights beneath the bed sheets, and an arm for important galas. He's probably just like every sexy human, arrogant and stuck-up," Raye snorted.

Lita put a comforting arm around her sister, "He's a human Seren, remember the rules of the Gods. Only immortals will be able to survive taking your innocence, giving you children, and one day marrying you. Humans can only do the first two, and you are worth much more than that."

"Well Lita, a human may be able to couple with her and marry her in the ceremony of Gods, we just have no proof of it ever being done. So while the chance is slight, there is still a chance," the sea blue eyed girl, Amy, said clinically.

Mina sat with a goofy smile on her face, "And nothing can ever truly combat love. It is the greatest of all forces!"

Serena shook her head and laughed lightly. She put her palm on top of the delicate skin of her older sister, "Love? Mina I have barely spoken to the man. I can hardly say that the few words that we spoke to each other could put me in the running for falling in love."

Raye sat back, watching the expression of confusion marring the beautiful girl's eyes. "Love can occur in even the slightest instance. We are not always aware of why or even when, but if you feel that your heart is being gripped from the cavern of your chest, or your breath is being blocked from the innards of your lungs, then you have seen the first few steps."

Everyone sat stock-still. No one even dared to breath as they stared at the fiery vixen that had her fair share of trial-and-error relationships, never once crying over the end of any of them.

Raye raised a brow, "What? I'm not allowed to give my two-cents now?"

Mina shook her head and reached out her hand to touch the smooth white skin of the girl in front of her, "No, but that was just so… Uncincical of you."

"Uncinical," Raye growled. "That's not even a word, you blonde."

"Hey," two voices screamed out in unison. "Take that back!"

The two girls stopped and looked at each other, and the entire table erupted into laughter.

"But seriously Seren," Lita said after the mood went back to it's natural state. "Guard your heart. Zeus only knows what would happen to the balance of the natural order if you were to give it to the wrong person. Especially since you are our princess. Lykaes are much more powerful than the conventional fairy, and as such you do have to be extremely cautious with your decisions."

"I don't want to be cautious, Leets!" Serena whined. "I wanna have raunchy sweaty sex, and make the bed shake and al that jazz! I want to date a man, and practically have him panting for me from lust by the end of the night. Why can't I do that like I know you girls do?"

Amy looked at Serena, "I can tell you for a fact that I have never done such things before."

Serena scoffed, "Oh please, Ames. If I hadn't caught your mother walking in on you and led her the other direction at the Christmas party last year, you and Dr. Sweetooth would have been caught like fish in a net."

All the girls turned to the now blushing Amy is shocked silence. She slowly lowered herself down into the booth and ceased to speak.

"Who's Dr. Sweetooth?" Raye asked after the moment passed.

"Greg Handers, from the hospital. It turns out Amy's 'stomach virus' was really just a symptom of 'your smexy and I'm hot for you.' He surely gave her a lollipop after that visit from the way it sounded," Serena ended off in a giggle.

"Back to the topic at hand," Mina said was a gleam in her eye. "We have to see if he's your mate, Seren!"

All the girls looked at Mina like she was crazy. "Um, Mins. Mates can only be from the same species, I think we already covered that these two were not of the same species."

"Yea, Mina," Serena said with a comforting smile to the other blonde. "He's human as human can be. I couldn't smell anything unusual at all on him. He's clean, hates smoking, no pets, and-"

"Is coming right this way," Raye practically purred.

Darien looked positively frightening, in that sexy 'you better listen to what I have to say or I'm gonna take you outside and make you do so in a much more demeaning way,' type of way.

"When were you gonna tell me, Serena?"

Serena looked positively confused, "Tell you what?"

The man sighed and put a hand to her wrist, pulling her upwards as he spoke to her, "Come on, this place is too public. Talk to me outside please."

"Depends on what you need her for, buster. Because I must say it is very odd that all of a sudden it's imperative that you take her out of her friend's sight when you can just as easily talk to her right here," Lita said while Raye got up to grasp at her confused friend's arm.

"I don't trust you girls well enough. This is between her and me. Stay out of it."

"Darien why are you speaking to them like this? Just say it out loud, I trust them."

"But I don't trust Lykae, Rena. I can smell it on them. Every last one of them has this stench that I can't get out of my nose. Like forests and dirt. Jungles. Like animals. It's not safe for you to be around them."

The girls were all shocked to silence, "If you smell them Darien," Serena said quietly. "Then surely you must smell me."

"That was an odd reaction to me telling you that your friends here are animals. Do you understand me Serena," he whispered looking into her eyes while still keeping her in a position to throw her if they decide to attack. "Monsters of folklore and nightmares."

"I know Darien. I know all about the Lykae."

"You do," he questioned. "It's a bit uncharacteristic for a secret society to go about blabbing about themselves to humans."

Serena giggled, "But Darien, it's not them blabbing to anyone. I'm a Lykae too!"

Darien looked at her in utter disgust, "That's not funny Serena. Those creatures have no claim to you. You have the aura of a human."

Serena felt tears trying to force themselves to her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way about these 'disgusting creatures.' I really hope you never have to deal to closely with any of them again. Good day Darien."

She walked out of Darien's arms into her sister Lita's determinedly and walked with the pack. She turned around and let Darien see the true color of her eyes, the inhuman blue that she knew took up her entire eye, even her pupil.

Darien blanched. And watched them walk out of the arcade. He knew he would see her later so it wasn't so much worry that he felt when she left with the animals. He felt terror at the thought of his angel being such a monster. He was a monster, she was supposed to be the angel that fixed him and made him whole at the same time.

_Isn't that a bit much to expect from any woman, Dare? Maybe you need to look past your prejudices and meet the girl behind the mask._

Darien winced, _Yea that probably was not the best family meeting in history._


End file.
